harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Nott
— based on the fact Theodore didn't attend in Potions on April 21st, 1997, he was currently of age and could take his Apparition test. Great Britain |died= |blood=Pure-blood"Malfoy & Nott" at Extra Stuff at |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=BrownAs seen on Pottermore. |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mr Nott (father) *Mrs Nott (mother) † *Cantankerus Nott *Artmeis Nott (aunt) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Nott family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Death Eaters }} Theodore Nott was a pure-blood wizard who was a Slytherin student in the same year as the famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came from a long line of Death Eaters and Dark Wizards. Biography Early life Theodore Nott was born to an elderly wizard, Mr Nott and his wife. After the death of his mother, Theodore was raised by his father, who was a Death Eater. Hogwarts years Theodore started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in his fifth year, he was one of only three students present who could see Thestrals, suggesting that he may have witnessed his mother's death firsthand. F.A.Q. question on J.K. Rowling Official Site He found the creatures rather distasteful as he watched one eating. Fifth year Hermione Granger pointed out Theodore's name to Harry Potter for the first time in 1996, when Theodore was gathered in the school library with fellow Slytherins Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All four boys had fathers who had recently been outed by Harry as Death Eaters in an article published in The Quibbler. Theodore was the only member of the group whose reaction to seeing Harry was not specifically noted as being either negative or threatening (it wasn't mentioned at all).Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 26 Sixth year While on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, Horace Slughorn waylaid Blaise Zabini and inquired after Theodore's father. Blaise replied that Mr Nott was a Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban for breaking into the Department of Mysteries the previous June. Slughorn, not wanting any association with Death Eaters, wasn't pleased and thus invited Blaise, not Theodore, to join the Slug Club. Theodore was one of four Slytherin students who progressed to the N.E.W.T.-level in Potions. During his first lesson with Professor Slughorn, he sat next to Draco, and they both sniggered when Hermione revealed that she was a Muggle-born.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 Seventh year Theodore attended his seventh year at Hogwarts. Due to being a pure-blood Slytherin, as well as the son of a Death Eater, he was likely treated better than most. Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, students were being evacuated from the school including the Slytherins. It is unknown if he was one of the few students to join Lord Voldemort, or if he simply joined those who evacuated. Later life In 2020, Nott duelled the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, before being arrested for the illegal possession of an unregistered and advanced Time-turner. Physical Description Theodore is "weedy" and "stringy," indicating that he is tall, thin, and perhaps weakly built. He was also considered to be "rabbity" in appearance by some. Personality and traits Theodore is a clever, solitary boy who has never felt compelled to join "gangs," such as the one headed by Draco. He is seen as a loner who does things by himself. Although he does seem fit to join in laughing at Hermione's blood-status. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Theodore was skilled at potion-making, as he was only one of twelve students able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level in 1996. He either achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' or an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. exam. Possessions *'Time-Turner': Theodore possessed a Time-Turner that has not been registered nor approved by the Ministry. This was not a simple hourglass with an Hour-Reversal Charm placed on it, but a "true" Time-Turner that can allow the user to travel far back into time. This device is a prototype, made of inexpensive metal, and thus the traveller is limited to a stay of five-minutes before returning to the present. Regardless, it has been proven that within this short window one can cause catastrophic effects on the timeline, and due to the Time-Turner's dangerous nature Theodore was arrested for illegally holding onto it, and it was taken by the Ministry of Magic afterwards. Etymology Theodore is an English name that comes from the Greek name Theodros, which is derived from the words theos, meaning "God", and dōron, meaning "gift". Thus, it is often considered to mean "gift of God". It was the name of many early Christian saints. The Welsh version of the name, Tewdwr, was anglicised to Tudor, the name of a royal dynasty of England that ended with Elizabeth I. It could imply that Theodore was "God's gift" to his parents, if the version of his mother being an older woman are true and she was already out of age to get pregnant. In Norse mythology, Nótt is the personification of night. Also, Josiah C. Nott was a nineteenth century American physician who advocated and popularised polygenist theories about the inherent superiority of Caucasians. Behind the scenes *A subplot that Rowling eventually cut from the series storyline was to have featured Theodore and Draco Malfoy talking in the garden of Malfoy Manor, which would have been one of the few times that Draco would be seen conversing with someone he regarded as an equal, as Rowling said that Theodore was just as pure-blooded as him. Rowling stated that she liked the scene so much that she tried to use it twice: first in Chamber of Secrets and second in Goblet of Fire. *Rowling states that she knows much more about Nott than what is revealed in the books, and expresses a similar sentiment in regards to Dean Thomas. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Theodore Nott it:Theodore Nott ru:Теодор Нотт pl:Teodor Nott ja:セオドール・ノット Category:British individuals Category:Half-orphans Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Nott family Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Death Eater allies Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991